criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve
|alias= |gender=Male |birth date= |family= |job=Unregistered taxi driver |path=Serial Killer Abductor |mo=Drowning in methanol |victims=4 killed 1 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Brad William Henke |appearance="Sense Memory" }} "You refuse to notice the disgusting state of the world in which you live. You close yourself off rather than facing the reality that you're all just animals pretending to be something more." Steve (surname unrevealed) was a taxi driver-turned-serial killer and abductor who appeared in Sense Memory. Background No specific information is ever revealed about Steve during the episode, not even his surname. What is known about him is that he worked as an unregistered taxi driver and would occasionally dictate his misanthropic beliefs to a recorder. Also, according to his habit of killing women and his flashbacks (if they are true), he might have had some female relative that he associated with a certain smell. Apparently, something set him off in January 2011, causing him to kill three women at a time. Sense Memory After his third victim, Linda Dean, is found, the BAU is called in. After killing his fourth victim, Steve proceeded to abduct Anisa Gold and attempt to kill her, but the BAU arrived and he fled, leaving Anisa to be rescued. After a lengthy car chase, Steve swerves to avoid hitting a van pulling out into the street in front of him. Just as he passes the van, however, he hits the unhooked trailer of an eighteen-wheeler truck and dies on impact. However, his recorder is safely recovered as it replays one of Steve's messages. His intentions for serial killing continue to remain unknown. Modus Operandi "You're gonna live forever." Steve targeted women who would get into his taxicab. One thing the victims had in common was that they somehow smelled good to him. Once they were inside, he would seal off the back seat from the front and release aerosolized chloroform into the back to knock the women unconscious. He then took them to his lab, where he would use them in a chemical process intended to create a perfume of their scent which led to them being drowned in methanol. Afterwards, he would cut a small square sample of flesh from the sole of their feet (which was his signature) and keep it as a sample. He would then dump the bodies wrapped in plastic in some random, usually public areas within his taxi route. He was also seen making candles, which were presumably made with the extracted scents of his previous victims, as they were arranged by victim in a cabinet with the skin sample. Profile The unsub is a male Caucasian who drives an unregistered "gypsy cab", which he uses to abduct women. His victims were between the ages of twenty and forty, so it is safe to assume that he is in that same age bracket. His use of methanol for whatever reason and the aerosolization of chloroform leads to the belief that he is highly intelligent, something that is seen a lot as most true psychopaths have above average intelligence. This unsub will not have injected himself into the investigation, something that is also quite common, and he may not be following the investigation very closely either, possibly not even being concerned with leaving behind any evidence. Though this may be the case, the reason that any evidence has yet to be found is because his M.O. of drowning and wrapping in plastic wrapping washes away any evidence, subsequently preventing any more evidence from being deposited on the body. The unsub will be extremely antisocial and his neighbors will not be surprised to hear that he was arrested. He will be easily memorable once someone gets in contact with him, since his job as a taxi driver is coupled with his explosive, antisocial nature. Known Victims *2011: **January 24-25: Shelley Onto **February 2-3: Vickie Hagerg **February 6-7: Linda Dean **February 8-9: Charlotte **February 9: Anisa Gold Notes *Steve's M.O. seems to have been heavily based around Jean-Baptiste Grenouille from the film Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. Both Steve and Jean had a superhuman sense of smell, and both tried to finds ways to preserve the smell of woman after their death. *Steve also has some similarities to a serial killer from CSI: NY known only as the Cabbie Killer. Both drove taxis and both attacked their victims by leaking some sort of gas into the backseats. Some differences between them are that Steve used the gas (in his case aerosolized chloroform) only to sedate his victims while the Cabbie Killer diverted carbon monoxide released by the car's engine to kill his victims. *Steve is the second unsub in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The first is Billy Flynn, whose name wasn't revealed at the end of his debut episode Our Darkest Hour even though he was credited by it (although his name was then revealed in the episode's follow-up The Longest Night). Appearances *Season Six **"Sense Memory" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Psychopaths